sonic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow the Hedgehog/Miscellaneous
Quotes Theme songs Solo themes *''Sonic Adventure 2: Throw It All Away - Everett Bradley. (A short instrumental version appeared in ''Sonic and the Black Knight in the event called "Sir Lancelot Appears.") *''Sonic Adventure 2: White Jungle: Rhythm and Balance - Everett Bradley *Sonic Adventure 2: Final Chase: The Supernatural - Everett Bradley *Shadow the Hedgehog'' featured multiple themes: **I Am... All of Me - Crush 40 **Almost Dead - Powerman 5000 **Waking Up - Julien-K **Broken - Divine Mother **Chosen One - A2 **All Hail Shadow - Magna-Fi **Never Turn Back - Crush 40 **Who I Am - Magna-Fi **Tripod Baby - M-Flo *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006): All Hail Shadow (Remix) - Crush 40 (This appears in Sonic and the Black Knight when the Medal of Lancelot is equipped) Shared themes *In Sonic Adventure 2, he shares the theme "Live and Learn" with Sonic. *Also, the song seems to also be his theme, but shared with Sonic, since it is the final boss theme when Super Sonic and Super Shadow are used. An instrumental also played in the game, Shadow the Hedgehog when Shadow was turning into Super Shadow in the final story. A short version of this song also appears when standing in front of Shadow in the Sonic Generations hub world. *Also, in Sonic Adventure 2, he shares the theme "Supporting Me" with the Biolizard. *In Sonic Heroes, Team Dark's (Shadow, Rouge and Omega) theme is "This Machine", and refers to Shadow in the lines "A shadow of myself, just who am I?", "Scan horizons", "A tragic mystery", "My true identity" and "The power that is me!" Trivia *Though the design of Shadow was meant to be a secret until such time Sega decided to reveal the finalized version, details of the character were leaked when ReSaurus announced they were making figures of Shadow and Rouge, much as they had for the first Sonic Adventure title. However, the company went out of business before they could release these figures to the masses. *According to the games' canon (and confirmed by Takashi IizukaAt Sonic Boom 2013's Q&A session, Takashi Iizuka said (as translated by the Q&A board's translator), "If he the Hedgehog doesn't have a Chaos Emerald he cannot use Chaos Control" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0nzxRoIX4QU at 41:30), Shadow and everyone else requires at least one Chaos Emerald close by to draw power from for Chaos Control, or the technique is impossible - however, Shadow has appeared to use Chaos Control and other Chaos Powers during gameplay of some games without visible Emeralds nearby. Fans have argued that it is implied in statements Shadow made in Sonic Battle that his memory of Maria allows it.Sonic Team, Sonic Team USA (27 February 2004). Sonic Battle. Gameboy Advance. Sega. Area: Emerald Beach (Shadow's Episode). "Shadow the Hedgehog: So, basically when he absorbs this Chaos Emerald... / Rouge the bat: It would appear so. / Shadow the Hedgehog: Heh... Looks like I've got no other choice. / Rouge the bat: Shadow! That's your...! / Shadow the Hedgehog: It's all right. I... I will always be with Maria."Sonic Team, Sonic Team USA (27 February 2004). Sonic Battle. Gameboy Advance. Sega. Area: Emerald Beach (Shadow's Episode). "Shadow the Hedgehog: Let us battle, one last time, to see who truly is the strongest! ... My body wasn't healed completely before, but now I'm ready! I am the ultimate life form, Shadow the hedgehog. I will crush anyone who stands in my way! / Emerl: You sure about that? I don't want you whining about how you didn't have your "Chaos Emerald" and stuff! / Shadow: I no longer need it. I have Maria in my heart." *Shadow and Knuckles were originally confirmed to appear in Sonic Unleashed. Although Shadow doesn't appear, he is briefly mentioned; during an interview with Brenda, she will ask the name of the creature that came from the planet's core. Sonic can incorrectly answer 'Shadow the Hedgehog.' *In the Japanese commercial for Shadow the Hedgehog, Shadow is seen dancing. *In his artwork for Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, Shadow is missing his tail. *Shadow uses his left hand when using weapons in Shadow the Hedgehog. His counterpart, Lancelot, however, fights with his right hand, possibly because of the Wii motion control. In Sonic the Hedgehog Shadow always leads with his right for his attacks during cutscenes. Shadow may either be ambidextrous or have left eye dominance, seeing as those with left eye dominance are recommended to fire guns whilst favoring their left hand. He also tends to cross his right arm under his left arm in most artworks. *The Official Game Guide for Sonic Generations mentioned that a scientist is the one who ejected Shadow's capsule to the earth, however, he was ejected by Maria Robotnik. *In the 2011 Guinness World Records Gamer's Edition, Shadow placed 25th in the "Top 50 Video Game Characters of All Time" while Sonic placed tenth. *Shadow was not originally intended to be in Sonic Heroes, revealed in an initial list of teams for the game. Rouge would have been in a team with Cream and Amy and there was no mention of Omega. *In Sonic Heroes, ''Shadow is shown to be faster than Sonic in grinding, but this has been modified in ''Sonic the Hedgehog. *Shadow's trophy pose in Super Smash Bros. Brawl is almost identical to his artwork for Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). *Shadow's skin color is usually tanner in his 2D artwork than in his 3D artwork. *Normally Shadow is seen with red eyes, but in his Sonic Chronicles artwork and pictures his eyes are more of an orange color, but this may be because the artwork in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood was made by someone other than the usual Sonic Team artist. *In the game Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, Shadow is missing a quill on his head. *In Sonic Generations, the player may be rewarded with the fourth Chaos Emerald for defeating Shadow (third if he is fought before Perfect Chaos). Coincidentally, in his own game, Shadow mentions the fourth Chaos Emerald in a line, "Where's that damn fourth Chaos Emerald!?", which has since gained Internet popularity. *Shadow's three main Chaos abilities are generally color-coded in relation to the three Chao alignments. Chaos Control requires positive chaos energy that generally glows blue, as Hero Chao have blue markings. Chaos Spear is generally depicted as being yellow-white, while Neutral Chao have yellow markings. Chaos Blast requires negative chaos energy, and is generally red, whereas Dark Chao have red markings. *In Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing, Shadow's profile says he likes "nothing." *In the 2D indie fighting game Skullgirls Encore, the 17th selectable color palette of the character Fukua is a direct reference to Shadow the Hedgehog. *Shadow's trophy pose in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U resembles his artwork for Sonic Rivals. *Strangely, in the leaked transcript of ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006), Shadow was described as a "fifteen-year-old" hedgehog, just like Sonic, unlike all the other official materials which do not put an actual age to him. *Despite many fans having speculated that Silver is related to Shadow due to Sir Lancelot and Sir Galahad's relationship in Arthurian lore (where the latter is the son of the former), Takashi Iizuka has confirmed that Silver is not a descendant of Shadow for now. Category:Miscellaneous subpages References }}